Known seat posts comprise an elongate support member having a bracket mounted at the upper end for attachment to a seat. The post is inserted into an upstanding part of the cycle frame and secured by a clamp and screw arrangement. The height of the seat is adjusted by adjusting the proportion of the seat post which projects from the frame.
Existing seat posts are available in a range of prices, sometimes costing over .English Pound. 100. It is not uncommon for people to remove the seat and post when the cycle is left unattended so as to prevent the seat post from being stolen and also, because a cycle is not easily ridable without a seat, to reduce the risk of the cycle itself being stolen.
Cycles are also commonly provided with lights which are intended to make the rider more visible at night. Such lights are generally fitted as self-contained accessories incorporating replaceable or rechargeable batteries, and lights intended for competitive cycling are often designed to minimise wind resistance and drag. Again, a good quality light can cost a substantial amount of money and there is an ever-present risk of theft when the cycle is left unattended.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of seat post.